


He's Got the Whole World in his Hands

by undernightlight



Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loneliness, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Finally, he is the Supreme Leader. He has the power he’s always deserved, the power that was promised to him, so then, why does he still feel hollow?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	He's Got the Whole World in his Hands

He sat at his throne, alone and slumped, staring ahead into blank space. This wasn’t what he thought being Supreme Leader would feel like. He thought he’d feel the power of the Force flow through him like volts, just as his master had promised him, yet he felt nothing ever remotely close to volts.

Ren didn’t know what he was missing, for surely he must be missing something, this can’t be all there is. Snoke spoke of great power, power from being the Supreme Leader of the First Order, but Kylo couldn’t feel it, didn’t feel any different to how he had before, so he must be missing something, the final puzzle piece, the key to unlocking all his potential. Where to find that key was something he didn’t know, wasn’t even sure he could take an educated guess.

He lashed out, as he often did, igniting his saber and striking his throne, over and over, sparks flying by no real damage done. Damage wasn’t the point anymore, though it used to be; Kylo needed to tire himself enough to no longer have the energy to feel. He was able to do it fairly quickly when he was this aggravated, and he soon stopped, chest heaving, his clothes sticking to his skin.

His anger had funnelled his focus, and so only once calming, did he feel a presence with his throne room. He spun, saber out. A few paces safe from its end, stood General Hux, pad in hand, looking rather unamused.

“Supreme Leader,” he began as he held out the pad to Ren, “The reports from the Arkanis sector. I took the liberty of removing a large number of reports that were getting repetitive, but you still have access to them all, if you so choose to read over the others.”

Finally, Kylo lowered his lightsaber, withdrawing the blade back into the hilt and hooking it to his belt, and only then taking the pad. As soon as it was free from his hand, the General pivoted and walked to leave.

As Supreme Leader, his social interactions were limited. He never had many, never one to start conversation or even join in when invited, but he had at least had his Knights. As Supreme Leader, these missions were deemed too dangerous, an unnecessary risk to his safety, so he rarely saw his Knights anymore. He rarely saw anyone for more than a quick exchange, always related to the Order. Hux was never one he was close with, quite the opposite, but a conversation with anybody, would be welcome.

“Urm, Supreme Leader?” It came out strangled, a struggle to push the words from his throat, and when Ren looked, General Hux was still and rigid, still facing the door. “Is there something else you need?” Listening, feeling, did then Ren realise Hux was trapped in the Force, his own subconscious reaching out and taking ahold of the General. It was a conscious thought that released him, slumping over, hands on knees to brace himself. But only briefly, as the General quickly straightened himself back up and turned to face Ren, waiting for orders.

Ren had nothing he wanted to say, at least not out loud and never to Hux. He was sick of reports and schematics and roster sheets. He needed somebody, as much as he hated to admit it to himself; Kylo had always prided himself on being self sufficient, individual, but now more than ever he felt the lack of company.

“Supreme Leader?” Hux’s voice came again, cutting through the silence, echoing through the throne room. It was warmer than Hux’s usual, commanding tone, which only served to throw Kylo even further into the deep.

Ren shook away his thoughts. “Dismissed.”

Hux didn’t move not at first, a falter like he was to step forward, like he was to disobey, but then Hux turned, not quite with the confidence he’d held earlier, and left. Kylo didn’t watch, keeping his eyes downcast as he stared at the floor.

The door closed and Kylo was alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, even though this is part of a writing challenge I'm doing, which is why it's short, if people were interested, I'd be tempted to write more of this. Like, I already have a few elements that I would like to play around with, like Hux being jumpy and even slightly scared of Ren as Supreme Leader because he doesn't want to be abused again, that sort of things. Idk, but if people are interested, then maybe ;)


End file.
